As long as I can remember
by Suki-sei
Summary: Yumi's never disobeyed her parents, or as far as they know. Now she's faced with a choice that will change her life... forever! Yumi POV YU


Hey guys! This is my first Code Lyoko one shot. It's in Yumi's p.o.v and it takes place on Yumi's last day of high school. Remember to R&R, but no flames please!

-Suki-

As long as I can remember...

As long as I can remember, I've never once disobeyed my parents. At least not in any major way. If they gave me a direct order, I did it. I always was well behaved. But now I'm not sure that I can keep up that history.

My parents had told me that I was supposed to go to college. They told me I was supposed to get married to a nice man, after college. I don't mind going to college, it's the marrige thing that bugs me. It would bug you too, if you were me.

Graduation day was long. We had a practice ceremony in the morning, then a real one at night. I didn't eat anything at dinner. I was too nervious. I was smart to be nervious, but not because of the ceremony. I should've been nervious for what came next.

"Yumi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ulrich had asked afterwards. I nodded and he led me to the park. In a secluded clearing, we stopped. He turned to face me and bent down on one knee. "Yumi. We've been together through so much. I know it's a lot to ask... exspecially since we'll be apart for a year, but will you marry me?" he held out a box with a ring in it. The diamond was in the shape of a cherry blossom.

I was shocked. I mean, I loved Ulrich and I knew he loved me, but he wasn't ever this brave. Flashbacks started playing in my mind...

We were on Lyoko together, fighting to save the world. We always lent a hand to each other during the fight.

Then there was that time when Ulrich was on the bulldozer and I saved him. Later on Lyoko, he tried to save me. I could hear him scream forever as I fell.

He asked me to that dance and saved me from that teddy bear.

During my parent's fight, he came and cheered me up. Then he helped get my parents back together.

What else had he done for me? Countless things. But what had I done for him? I'm not sure how many things, but they weren't nearly as close to what he had done for me. I felt like saying "Yes" but something stopped me. My parents.

"Yumi? Where are you?" they walked into the clearing as well.

"Yumi! What is he doing?" my father shouted at me. "You know what we told you!"

I froze up. I knew, but I didn't want to know. I started to cry, I knew this was the only chance I would get to be with Ulrich. He took rejection hard and would probably go with Sissy, if I said no. If I said yes, my parents would probably disown me. What was I to do? I would be leaving my parents at some point in my life. I needed to leave the nest soon anyway, but I loved them so much. I turned to face them. "Do you love me?" I asked, tears steaking down my face.

"Of course we do!" they replied.

I smiled. "Then you'll let me go," I told them and I turned to Ulrich and kissed him. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes."

Ulrich hugged me tight. Then he let go and walked over to my parents. "I'm sorry for taking your daughter away from you, but if it means anything I promise you with my life that I'll never brake her heart. Never."

I looked at my father. His face turned gentle. "I give you both my blessings."

I smiled. "Oh! Thank you!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Ulrich smiled and hugged me tight. It was the happiest day of my life. The saddest was two days later.

I had to leave for college. I was excepted into a college 3 hours away. Before I got on the bus, I gave Ulrich one last kiss.

It's been a year since then. Ulrich graduated and I haven't heard from him at all. Not once in a whole year. I've heard from Jeremie and Odd, but not him. Today I miss him the most. It's the day that I met him for the first time. Memories run through my mind as I take a brake under a tree. I close my eyes and listen to the breeze. Soft lips touch mine.

"Yumi, I'm back," Ulrich whispers. I open my eyes. There he is! Standing right beside me!

I hug him. "Never ever leave me. Stay with me always. Promise?"

He smiles and squeezes me harder. "Promise. We'll be together for eternity."

The End

Like it? Please, please review! It's my first one shot and I didn't know you could pack that much fluff into one story. If a lot of fans like it, I'll probably write some more. Remember to review!


End file.
